A scorpion and a rose
by danceislife13
Summary: Scorpius/Rose. The story of a Gryffindor girl and a Slytherin boy who were never supposed to speak to each other let alone become friends and maybe even more. This follows the duo from their first year of Hogwarts into adulthood. Rated T because I don't know where I'll go with this but the rating will most likely never raise to M.
1. Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy

** I just started writing when I was bored and this came out so I don't really know where this is going but I think it will just follow the relationship of Scorpius and Rose through their years at Hogwarts. I really like writing Harry Potter fanfics so if you have any ideas for this one or another one I would be happy to write it!:)**

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a carbon copy of his father, from his platinum blonde hair to his cold personality. He always thought he was better than everyone else and he was often rude to people for no reason but what most people didn't see was that Scorpius had also inherited his father's one good trait, he was very loyal to his family and was occasionally capable of being a decent person- not a good person but a decent one. However, the one thing that nobody knew about the young Malfoy- mostly because he didn't want his grandfather to know- was that he had no disdain for Muggles, half-bloods or muggle-borns. He knew that his Grandpa Lucius had despised anyone who wasn't a pure-blood so Scorpius had never shared his opinion with his family but that all changed when he met her.

Scorpius stood on Platform 9 ¾ with his father, Draco, and his mother, Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass, while he waited to board the scarlet engine. He was very nervous to go to Hogwarts. What if he was placed in Slytherin? His family would be proud but was that really what he wanted, to be a cunning snake? What if he wasn't put in Slytherin? His grandfather would be furious and his father would probably be pretty mad too.

Scorpius was pondering which House he wanted to be in when a flash of red caught his eye. He looked up and saw the most gorgeous girl ever. She had long, auburn ringlets that bounced as she walked and her eyes were a warm, deep brown.

"Ugh. It's Weasley and Potter," Scorpius turns at the sound of his father's voice.

"I thought you were okay with them now. They did save your life a couple times and all," Astoria reminds her husband.

"I may not hate them anymore but that doesn't mean I like them." Draco explains before turning to his son. "Stay away from the Potters and Weasleys. They are not your friends, understand?" Draco nods.

"Which ones are they?" He asks his father because honestly he has no idea who he is supposed to avoid.

"See the arrogant looking boy with black hair. That's James Potter and the one next to him is his brother Albus and the girl with the red hair is Rose Weasley." Draco points out the three young wizards to his son not noticing that Scorpius' heart is breaking. The beautiful girl with the auburn hair and brown eyes is Rose Weasley. Personally Scorpius couldn't care less that her mum was a muggle-born and that her father's family liked Muggles but his extreme sense of loyalty to his family forced him to nod and promise his father that he wouldn't go anywhere near the Potter boys or the Weasley girl. However, his loyalty couldn't stop him from feeling like he couldn't breathe as he watched Rose board the Hogwarts Express, her auburn curls perkily bouncing with each step.

* * *

**I kind of like a Malfoy being sensitive- I always secretly imagined that Draco had a softer side and I think I'm going to let it show through his son. PLEASEEEEE review because I know I'm a really crappy writer and if I don't get reviews I tend to think my story is awful and I just delete it.** **Suggestions and creative criticism are welcome but please be nice.**


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Scorpius' POV

"Is this seat taken?" I look up and see Rose Weasley hovering at the door to the compartment I'm sitting in on the Hogwarts Express. I don't know what to say to her. I really want to sit with her but I promised my father that I would avoid her.

"No it's not. Hi, I'm Scorpius Malfoy," I smile at her as she sits across from me.

"Rose Weasley. Nice to meet you," She smiles back at me.

"So which House do you want to be in?" I know that I'm disobeying my father but I can't help myself, this girl is beautiful and I want to get to know her.

"Gryffindor. My whole family has been in there, but I guess I would be okay with any House really. I just want to be at Hogwarts," Rose says, "What about you?"

"I really don't know. My family is all Slytherins but I don't really know if I want to be one too," I decide to tell her the truth.

"That's cool." I'm relieved that she doesn't seem to care that I come from a long line of Slytherins.

"Do you have any siblings at Hogwarts?" I ask her another question in a desperate attempt to keep the conversation going.

"No but my cousin James is a second year and his brother Albus is going to be a first year like us," she says, "I do have a younger brother though. His name is Hugo and he'll be coming to Hogwarts in two years."

"You're lucky. I'm an only child and my cousins already told me that they won't be seen with a first year let alone talk to one," I cringe as I recall the conversation between me and my Aunt Daphne's children.

"What years are they in?" Rose looks at me sympathetically.

"Malum is a third year and his twin sisters, Saeva and Callidus are fourth years," I tell her. **(AN: Malum means evil in Latin, Saeva means cruel in Latin and Callidus means cunning in Latin. Since they're all Slytherins and children of a Slytherin (Daphne Greengrass) I thought it was fitting and Draco means dragon in Latin so I was kind of trying for a theme.) **

"Well who cares if they won't talk to you, I will." Rose proclaims. My heart flips at the thought of getting to talk to her all the time. Who cares if my father doesn't like the Weasleys? He'll never have to know that I'm friends with Rose. We spend the rest of the ride talking about our families and favorite things- her favorite color is red- and when the trolley comes by we buy tons of chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes to share. As the steam engine starts to slow down I feel like my heart is going to crumble because I really liked spending time with Rose, just the two of us talking as if we were in our own little world.

* * *

**Please review! I love ideas and suggestions!**


	3. The Sorting Hat

Scorpius' POV

After our boat ride across the lake to the castle we stepped into the Great Hall. It looked magnificent. There were thousands of little candles hovering above the four long house tables. At the front of the room sat a shabby, old hat on a three legged stool.

"First years, over here!" a strict looking lady with a tight bun instructs us. I think her name is Professor McGonagall. The first years line up in alphabetical order in front of the stool. I watch as the first student steps up, sits on the stool and places the hat on her head. It's too big and falls over her eyes but she just sits there until it calls out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

One of the tables (most likely the Hufflepuffs) erupts into applause and cheers. I watch as more and more students put on the hat and are sorted into Houses, Vincent Crabbe the Second goes to Slytherin, Shannon Finnigan goes to Gryffindor, Leigh Jordan goes to Gryffindor, until it's my turn to sit on the stool.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

_Oh, you are going to be a tricky one. Your family is all Slytherins but you are not like them, are you?_ The hat is speaking into my mind so I think back 'no' in response. _You are very loyal but you also have a mind of your own. However, you do not have the courage to express your opinions and as much as you try to fight it you have a cunning side. So the house that will suit you best is,_

"SLYTHERIN!"

I pull the Sorting Hat off my head and trudge toward a table of cheering students wearing green and silver on their uniforms. I sit silently as the rest of the students try on the hat until one name is announced.

"Weasley, Rose"

I watch as Rose sits listening to the hat's evaluation of her.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

My heart sinks as I watch the redhead bounce happily over to her cousins and new housemates. Why couldn't I have been a Gryffindor? I'm nothing like the sneaky, cold-hearted students surrounding me. The feast passes quickly after a few words from the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall. As everyone files out of the Great Hall, I find myself standing next to Rose.

"So, I guess you got into the House you wanted," I attempt to look happy for her.

"Yeah! My parents will be thrilled," Rose enthuses.

"So will mine," I sigh.

"I'm sure you'll do great in Slytherin. After all, the hat knows best. And we'll still have some classes together," Rose notices my distaste for my new House.

"Yeah, I guess we will. Good night," I wave as we split to go to our separate common rooms. Rose waves back before ascending a staircase as I plod towards the dungeons that I'll call home for the next seven years.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
